


good god you're a sweet thing

by taronfirth



Series: plainly like a lover to me [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (for the latter it is implied), Jealous!Eggsy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive!Eggsy, Possessive!Harry, possessive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/pseuds/taronfirth
Summary: Harry liked the expression on Eggsy’s face now.The way his eyebrows furrowed, Harry’s finger could be the one to smooth it out, but he didn’t.How Eggsy’s sharp teeth were baring, a wonderful replication of a predator’s fangs when he was about to pounce on his prey and sink his teeth into the breakable skin.





	good god you're a sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Sweet Thing by Hozier.

Harry carefully chose a safe place in their living room to direct his eyes instead of staring straight at a half-naked Eggsy, who for all of his worth, was positively towering over Harry on the sofa.

The older man tried to filter his thoughts as much as possible, he didn’t dare think of the way Eggsy’s hair was wet and sticking to his forehead and ears, or how loosely the towel was wrapped around his waist, showing off his taut body and freckles.

He especially didn’t think of the familiarity of the spice in their shared shampoo wafting from Eggsy still-warm-from-the-shower body and Eggsy’s slowly darkening eyes under an innocent guise of light-like colour lashes.

“Harry?” asked Eggsy, voice hoarse and dangerously low.

Harry, hiding a secret gulp, looked up and said, “Yes?”

“Merlin showed me the recording of your recon mission.”

“The one at the library?” Harry supplied. There was no recon mission at the library. He was merely buying more time for himself to think of a better excuse.

“Nope. The bar one. In which you didn’t reject that guy’s advances,” Eggsy helpfully added, “Multiple. Advances.”

Without Harry recognising, Eggsy was only mere inches away from crushing his boyfriend, his strong thighs already straddling Harry’s legs, hands firmly placed on both sides of Harry’s head.

This close of a distance, both of them could clearly make out the _thump-thump_ sound of the other’s heartbeat. And Harry’s was well on its way to be in urgent need of medical attention.

Eggsy, the more reliable person out of the two, made sure to drive it up further by pressing his lips to Harry’s slightly open ones, effectively trapping Harry’s entire body to the back of the sofa.

It wasn’t a kiss born out of deprivation or lust or desire. Not at all.

But it could be a need to stake a claim. To leave a permanent imprint on Harry’s mind.

The grinding of the hips which followed almost seconds after that was surely for other reasons Harry’s occupied mind hadn’t come up with yet.

Harry’s body soon became pliant and a little bit drowsy from the lack of air, but his hands, betrayers they were, sneaked up and held on Eggsy’s back and neck, pulling him closer until he could feel the heat emanating from Eggsy’s chest.

Harry hadn’t clipped his nails, and the red, angry marks would show in the morning, and he knew that, and still Eggsy allowed his lover’s fingers to cling on his soft skin. And like a drowning man in the river, Harry did.

Harry gasped between breaths, “Are you, perhaps, jealous? Because I didn’t tell him to go away?”

Biting Harry’s lower lip and coming back to seal it with another kiss, Eggsy said, “What do you reckon?”

Harry liked the expression on Eggsy’s face now.

The way his eyebrows furrowed, Harry’s finger could be the one to smooth it out, but he didn’t.

How Eggsy’s sharp teeth were baring, a wonderful replication of a predator’s fangs when he was about to pounce on his prey and sink his teeth into the breakable skin.

But most of all, how his clear eyes were reflecting a picture of only Harry.

It was addictive, this kind of attention. It was slowly becoming a personal concern for Harry. Of how much he reveled in it. Almost too much sometimes.

Harry touched Eggsy’s right wrist with his cheek, eyes bright and soft, he was getting quite skilled with masking it.

“I reckon,” Harry whispered, the tips of his fingers hovering just a little bit over Eggsy’s waist, said, “you ought to teach me why I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in September an anon sent me a prompt for Hartwin kiss of jealousy but I was too busy with my essays and projects to write it. But now I did :D 
> 
> I suck at writing kisses, I know. But let me know how you feel about Harry and Eggsy in this because there are a lot of implications about the dynamic of their relationship which I haven't attempted to write before (but sure as hell think a lot about).
> 
> Come and chat about Hartwin with me on tumblr @ darcyfirth.


End file.
